


先爱者输

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 1





	先爱者输

年轻的舞蹈专业学生柔韧性很好，两腿被分开打到近乎一百八十度角。洪知秀埋头在大腿内侧亲吻却不去照顾挺立的性器。但文俊辉又敏感地要命，只是亲吻大腿内侧他都得咬着自己的指尖才能忍住不叫出来。  
洪知秀好会亲，那对形状漂亮的唇瓣从文俊辉的眼睛开始一路下移到脚尖，文俊辉觉得这电流实在太强，洪知秀吻过的地方都止不住地痉挛。他现在停在文俊辉的下腹了，手顶着文俊辉的膝盖，在靠近阴茎的腿侧啃咬，在软肉上吮出声音来，啵的一声听得文俊辉头都要埋到枕头里去。“俊怎么下面没什么体毛？”洪知秀模糊不清地说，“因为……因为有时候演出服有要求”文俊辉伸手去推洪知秀的头，洪知秀反而舔得更用力。  
等洪知秀终于放过文俊辉开始扩张后穴的时候，文俊辉已经抓着被子喘得话都说不出来了。  
事情怎么会变成这样？文俊辉迷迷糊糊地接受着洪知秀的亲吻，明明本来是要去酒吧找室友，结果人没找到自己反而被拐走了。  
“第一次吗？”洪知秀一路亲到文俊辉耳侧，他平常说话声音不响，贴着耳朵被无限放大反而让人受不住。手下动作温柔，文俊辉还来不及给出反应就被漫长且轻微的快感拉紧了神经仿佛一根丝线。  
“不是。”文俊辉偏过头去，试图减少洪知秀刺激耳廓带来的快感，下身却不自主地跟着节奏摇，“知秀……知秀哥可以快一点吗？”洪知秀凑过去，“那俊亲亲我，亲亲我我就给你。”  
太温柔了。文俊辉紧紧地闭着眼睛，体内的阴茎小幅度地顶着前列腺动，洪知秀还在来回反复地折腾他的嘴唇。他都感觉自己嘴唇要被亲肿了，但是好舒服，而且洪知秀不会太用力，手还放在文俊辉头上，一下一下地梳着头发。  
文俊辉以前也不是没有做过，男孩女孩都有，在上在下也都有。但年轻人总是精力旺盛，打炮像打架，打完就走，以后要是碰上都不一定会点头打招呼。哪来这么多小动作，文俊辉觉得自己好像要溺死了，洪知秀是太宽广的海洋，他一个只见过小湖泊的人在这海里找不到边际。  
他没忍住哭了起来，洪知秀停下了动作问他怎么了，他一个翻身把洪知秀压下去，自己坐着动了起来，舔湿了自己的手指去弄洪知秀的乳头，总算在洪知秀脸上也见到一些被原始欲望支配的神色。  
“知秀太慢了……”他俯下身去撒娇，用力坐到底，一下冲在前列腺上的快感爆发让他几乎都看不清洪知秀的脸。“摸摸我、知秀……哥哥摸摸我”洪知秀依着他的要求去安抚他的阴茎，才刚从龟头到阴囊揉了一圈文俊辉就抽搐着射了出来。  
洪知秀还没射，文俊辉往前爬了一点，让洪知秀的性器从自己身体里退出来。低头吻住了洪知秀，抓着洪知秀的手，和自己的手并在一起帮洪知秀撸出来。  
最后两个人气喘吁吁地面对面躺在床上，洪知秀看起来更冷静一点，从床头抓了纸巾擦手，又去卫生间拿了毛巾给文俊辉身上擦干净。  
文俊辉在洪知秀穿衣服的时候没忍住又拉住要亲亲，洪知秀也由着他抓着自己的领带，低下头捧着文俊辉的脸细致地亲了个遍。  
“我还能再见到你吗？”在亲吻的间隙文俊辉这么问着，洪知秀的脸贴得太近他看不到表情，但他听见洪知秀笑起来，贴着的嘴唇弯出弧度来。“会的。俊这么可爱如果见不到我会伤心的。”

他留了一张名片，是外企驻中国地区的经理啊。  
文俊辉躺在床上拿着名片看，上面还有淡淡的香水味。他凑近了鼻子用力吸气，柑橘香。徐明浩从门外走进来，看文俊辉的样子摇了摇头，“哪个人让你这么动心？”他凑过去看那张名片，文俊辉却一把捂在心口不让他看，“是我的。”像是个小孩子对自己玩具的占有欲。  
“行行行。”徐明浩摆摆手，“等下记得去排练，下周就表演了。”文俊辉比了个OK的手势示意自己知道了。转头拿起了手机把号码存进通讯录。  
晚上排练完还是没忍住给洪知秀打了电话，站在舞蹈室门口的走廊上紧张地来回走了两趟才敢拨出，等待接通的时候手机从左手换到右手又从右手换到左手，洪知秀开口的那一声差点手机没拿稳摔出去。  
“喂？”  
“啊知秀哥……我是俊辉。”  
“是俊啊。一天不到就想我了吗？”电话那头的声音听起来有隐隐的笑意，文俊辉一下子话都说不出来，只是一个劲地否认着。“我我我我就是试试这个电话能不能打通。”  
“那晚上出来一起吃饭吗？”洪知秀没戳破他拙劣的谎言，“我正好下班了，你在哪里我去接你吧。”

两个人吃了饭又顺理成章地滚到了床上，去了洪知秀家里。这次没了酒吧环境的影响文俊辉终于可以好好看看洪知秀。大上几岁的社会人哥哥比他稍微矮一点，文俊辉好像可以完全抱住，平常总是笑得温柔——虽然在床上也是，但总有些恶趣味。  
“俊自己弄给我看吧？”他靠在文俊辉耳旁说，手慢吞吞地包着文俊辉的性器揉，另一只手塞了一只润滑剂在文俊辉手里。文俊辉向来很难拒绝别人的请求，更何况在这种情景。他在手指上挤了一坨润滑就往下身探去，回忆着自己以前是怎么给别人做的。  
“是不是看不到会不好做？”恶魔在耳边窃窃私语，文俊辉还没反应过来什么意思，洪知秀已经下床把房间里的全身镜搬了过来，正对着床头，文俊辉双腿大张，下身的情况看的一清二楚。“还是说要我带着俊做？”洪知秀握住文俊辉的手，属于两个人不同的手指伸进了体内。洪知秀大概是记忆力很好的那类人，手摸索了两下就按着前列腺的位置不放了，还要文俊辉抬起头来看自己后面被手操是什么表情。  
“因为俊很好看啊。”洪知秀又伸了一根手指进去，文俊辉完全被带着走，洪知秀亲吻着他的耳廓搞出些啾啾啾的声音让他没法集中注意力，身下虽然说是让他自己扩张但洪知秀的手占领着主导地位，还不让他碰自己的性器，看来是打定了注意要让他靠后面射出来。  
正当文俊辉马上就要高潮的时候电话突然响起来，洪知秀捏了捏他的手，说了声抱歉，便转头去接电话。  
文俊辉被吊着不上不下，看着洪知秀裸着身子拿着电话在床前走了一圈坐到床边。听起来像是什么工作上的事，洪知秀眉头皱得紧紧的，文俊辉爬到床尾，头躺在洪知秀的大腿上，尽管还在打电话，但被工作缠住的哥哥自动上手梳理起他的头发。文俊辉找了个舒服的姿势，面朝上躺好，手上撸动自己的阴茎，还故意发出些声音来，洪知秀不得不捂住他的嘴。但文俊辉抓住他的手腕，把洪知秀的手放在心口，另一只手加快了动作，很快射了自己一身。  
洪知秀终于打完了电话，为了惩罚不乖的小孩搞了他好几个来回，文俊辉最后路都走不动，不得不在洪知秀家留宿。  
洪知秀在客房给他铺好被子，文俊辉抱着枕头躺了进去——他没东西抱着睡不着，睁着一双大眼睛看着洪知秀。“明天要送你去上学吗？”洪知秀这么问他。  
“明天我没课。”其实有。  
“我们可以出去玩。”我想和你出去玩。  
有人说文俊辉有一双会说话的大眼睛，文俊辉本人此时想着最好这双眼睛真的会说话，不然要是这个漂亮哥哥跑了就太可惜了。  
洪知秀笑起来，捏捏他的脸。“那你好好睡，明天起来再说。”

结果第二天也没有出去玩。  
两个人刚计划好行程又被洪知秀的工作打断了。洪知秀歉意地表示下次一定带他出去玩，文俊辉面上打着哈哈表示不要紧还是工作重要，回了学校还是没忍住在课上跟徐明浩诉苦。  
公选课的老师在上面大谈政治，文俊辉坐在最后一排，带着兜帽，一只耳朵插着耳机，跟另一侧的徐明浩感叹生活太苦，只有洪知秀是甜的。徐明浩撑着脑袋有一搭没一搭地应着，突然想起了什么，用手肘顶顶文俊辉。  
“我们这次表演对外公演，今天票放出来了，你要不要留几张？”  
让洪知秀来看吗？这是文俊辉听到消息的第一想法。  
他会来吗？文俊辉脑子里出现了洪知秀办公的样子——虽然他从来没见过——但应该是穿着正装坐在实木桌前面批阅文件的样子吧。  
“给我留一张。”下课铃响起，文俊辉拎着书包站起来，拍拍徐明浩的肩膀就离开了教室。  
从教学楼到宿舍区的路上文俊辉都在苦恼怎么跟洪知秀说，点开了短信界面来回编辑了好几次，都觉得不满意。我下周有个表演你想看吗？不行。你喜欢歌舞表演吗？不行。你想看我跳舞吗？不行。  
文俊辉愁的几乎要一头撞在电线杆上，这时候手机突然亮起了来电提示。是洪知秀。  
洪知秀难道是会心灵感应吗？文俊辉在原地无声地尖叫起来，深呼吸了几次后接起了电话。  
“喂？”  
“俊吗？我现在在酒吧里，有点事情跟你说。能来吗？”  
“我马上过去。”

文俊辉进酒吧的时候酒吧看起来都还没正式营业，洪知秀一个人坐在吧台前，面前放着一杯威士忌。“知秀哥！”文俊辉小跑到洪知秀身边，洪知秀转过头来。“你来了。”  
“我明天要回美国了，紧急接到的调动。”  
“我下周有个演出给你留了票。”  
两人同时开口，然后同时陷入沉默。最后是洪知秀先打破的沉默，“票……留给别人吧。俊你是个很好的孩子，会有别人更值得你喜欢的。”  
文俊辉嘴开合几次，却不知道说什么。耳机还插在耳朵里没拿下来，手机里的音乐还在持续播放，“以后那个电话号码可能也不会再用了，住址过几天也会有人去处理。”洪知秀垂着眼睛。“以后有缘再见吧。”  
他起身抱了抱文俊辉，发尾擦过文俊辉的耳际，柑橘香很快从身边掠过。等文俊辉回过神来的时候洪知秀已经出去了，刚才还晴空万里的天却突然下起了雨，洪知秀像是融入了这雨水一样到处都没有他的影子。  
文俊辉一个人坐在吧台，把洪知秀留下没喝的酒一饮而尽，酒精好像马上就从泪腺排出来变成眼泪。  
手机叮的一声响，是徐明浩发来的短信，告诉他票已经放他寝室里了。  
手机里的歌手还在唱歌，唱什么前尘硬化像石头随缘地抛下便逃走。文俊辉把自己蜷缩起来，一生一世等一天需要代价，这代价来的未免太快。  
他承受不起。

END


End file.
